Last Rain in Autumn
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Kita terlahir di dunia untuk satu tujuan, meski tidak semua dari kita terlahir untuk apa yang kita impikan. Setidaknya itu yang aku yakini tentang apa artinya hidup. Keyakinan yang kumiliki tepat saat aku mendapat banyak waktu buat dihabiskan bersama seseorang yang benar-benar kusayangi/Special for #NHTD6-2015 #24 #28


.

.

 _Naruto copyright by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story_ _co_ _pyright by Ernest Heatherfiel_

 _With: OOC (Dikit)/AU/Typo/dll_

 _Didedikasikan buat NHTD 2015 dengan Prompt #24 dan #28_

.

.

Aku memandangi lalu-lalang orang setiap harinya dan setiap harinya pula kalian bisa berjumpa denganku. Ya, kalian akan menemuiku terbujur kaku di area pejalan kaki sisi kiri jalan utama Konoha, di depan rumah makan dengan papan nama _Ichiraku_.

Selang beberapa hari mungkin seorang wanita akan keluar dari dalam sana, sekedar memberikanku semangkuk kecil susu, di tengah malam yang dingin. Namun kini tak ada lagi yang datang, apa yang kudengar hanyalah suara-suara langkah kalian menapaki jalanan kota.

Aku memandangi kalian setiap hari jadi aku bisa sebutkan semua satu persatu. Dimulai dari kau pria berambut merah disana dengan tato di dahi kirinya, kau akan menghabiskan waktumu menelpon di halte dan marah-marah sebelum sebuah limosin datang menjemputmu tepat jam delapan. Lalu kau wanita di toko bunga seberang jalan itu akan berperilaku ramah tamah pada semua pelanggan namun akan membicarakan keburukan orang-orang bersama teman-temanmu kala berjalan menuju _mall_ di ujung sana. Kau pria berambut coklat tebal, jabrik, dan berperawakan gemuk disana akan membeli banyak makanan di toko yang sama setiap harinya juga daging yang baunya bahkan bisa tercium sampai ke tempatku berbaring. Masih banyak lagi rutinitas kalian yang bisa kugambarkan hari ini juga besok.

Aku tak bisa bangkit, tak bisa bersuara, aku terlalu lemah untuk itu.

Tak ada yang memungutku, aku terlalu kotor untuk mendapat perlakuan semacam itu.

Kebanyakan dari kalian tak perduli dengan keadaanku sekarang atau mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat semacam ini, kebanyakan dari kalian sibuk dengan rutinitas kalian yang selalu berulang setiap harinya, beberapa dari kalian tak sengaja menginjakku atau terang-terangan menyingkirkanku dengan kaki kalian meski aku tak salah apa-apa.

Ah, apalah yang kubisa, bagi kalian aku hanyalah makhluk hina yang pantas mati dengan begitu hina pula.

Hatiku mungkin sedang tertawa keras sekarang. Andaikan Tuhan memberiku satu keinginan terakhir aku harap kalian semua berakhir dengan sama menyedihkannya seperti diriku sekarang.

Aku pun menutup mataku untuk ke sekian kalinya dan mungkin ini akan jadi tidur yang lebih lama ketimbang biasanya.

Bisa kurasakan udara dingin dari musim gugur mulai memenuhi hawa tempat ini, satu persatu tetesan hujan mulai jatuh membasahi jalan, dan berlalu beberapa menit saja hilang sudah semua suara langkah itu—menyisakan suara deras hujan yang mengguyur habis diriku. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku mengalami ini, tidur dalam dinginnya hujan dan terbangun kala teriknya matahari, masih di tempat yang sama.

Satu dua langkah kudengar suara orang berlari dan hilang, kembali kudengar sayup-sayup langkah lalu melambat dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku tak bisa membuka mataku sekarang, tapi apalah pentingnya itu, mungkin ia hanya sekedar memastikan benda apa diriku ini sebelum melangkah pergi kembali. Kudengar lagi ia melangkah menjauh, hatiku pun serasa tersenyum pahit.

Rasanya kesadaranku sudah di ambang batas, ujian ini sudah melampaui batas ketahananku. Aku sudah siap Tuhan! Aku sudah siap! Kumohon jangan lagi perpanjang penderitaanku!

Seketika itu pula kudengar lagi suara langkah mendekat, tepat sebelum aku hilang kesadaran.

Ah, akhirnya bisa kurasakan tubuhku benar-benar berpindah. Gravitasi seolah terus melepas poros badanku. Malaikat yang membawaku sekarang benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan baik, bukan hanya melapisiku dengan kain yang terasa lembut tapi juga memelukku—melindungiku dari dinginnya hujan. Aku melumer dalam dekapannya.

Surga 'kah? Neraka 'kah? Mana yang kutuju? Yang manapun juga, satu hal yang bisa kupastikan adalah tempat sekarang benar-benar hangat. Bisa kurasakan tangan yang lembut terus mengelus bulu-buluku, wajahku, sedikit kasar namun aku yakin ia tengah membersihkan tubuhku. Kapas yang lembut menghampiri telingaku, usapan-usapan itu membuatku sedikit geli namun pendengaranku pun akhirnya terasa lebih terang.

Aku berbaring, berselimutkan syal merah yang lembut. Pandanganku yang sempat memudar mulai kembali seiring dengan terkumpulnya kesadaranku. Kulihat api berkobar membara melapisi beberapa potong kayu bakar, sumber dari rasa hangatku sekarang. Beberapa senti saja rasanya dari mulutku terlihat mangkuk berisikan susu, sontak kukumpulkan sisa-sisa tenagaku buat menjilatnya sedikit demi sedikit—memuaskan dahaga juga sedikit rasa laparku.

Perlahan aku mulai terburu-buru hingga mangkuk itu pun menumpahkan isinya, aku tak peduli dan mulai menjilati seluruh susu yang tumpah di lantai jati itu hingga kering—bahkan aku jijik dengan diriku yang sekarang tapi apalah daya, nafsuku terus mendorong tindakanku buat memuaskannya.

Tiba-tiba satu piring kecil lagi datang berisikan potongan-potongan daging ikan, seolah terlepas dari sangkarnya nafsuku mendorongku lagi buat menghabiskan apa yang disuguhkannya buatku. Tak sampai berapa menit, aku menjilat habis piring itu hingga bersih.

Kini aku punya cukup tenaga, setidaknya buat memandangi malaikat yang kini mengurusku. Ah ya, dia cantik, dia benar-benar cantik, iris ametisnya yang menatap lembut, pipinya, bibirnya, rambut indigo panjangnya yang tergerai indah, serta senyum yang tak kalah memukau terukir di wajahnya.

Ia berjongkok lalu mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut, tersenyum sebelum memperbaiki selimutku dan berjalan menjauh. Mungkin ia ingin aku istirahat terlebih dahulu, ngantuk dan lelah sudah pasti karena aku baru saja menyeberangi alam baka.

Aku pun menjatuhkan kepalaku di kain lembut itu dan terlelap.

.

.

.

"Aku tak bisa banyak membantu, jelas ini membuatku sangat khawatir padamu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tak bisa temukan pekerjaan yang tepat."

Mataku mulai terbuka, perlahan bangun dari tidurku mendengar pembicaraan-pembicaraan dengan topik yang tidak asing, mengacu pada satu tema—uang. Apakah di alam baka kita masih memerlukan uang? Bukankah hanya manusia yang perlu uang? Benda yang mereka pikir sumber dari segala kebahagiaan.

"Kau harus mulai menjaga kesehatanmu, Hinata!"

"Mmn, aku mengerti."

Bisa kulihat pria dengan potongan rambut mirip nanas itu pergi meninggalkan malaikatku. Hinata—ia memiliki nama yang indah pula, beda denganku yang memiliki banyak nama seperti _hewan kotor_ , _si menjijikkan_ , _yang terbuang,_ dan masih banyak lagi julukan-julukan yang mereka berikan buatku.

Hinata menutup pintu dan mendekat ke arahku. Begitu lembutnya ia mengangkatku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya, dielusnya kepalaku juga bulu-buluku yang kini sudah mengering. Ia membawaku buat sekedar duduk di teras rumah yang kini kutempati, dalam pangkuannya—sebuah kabin yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

Dari sini bisa kupandangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit di kejauhan, menyadarkanku bahwa aku belumlah mati, aku hidup sebab seseorang dari kalian manusia memungutku.

"Maaf aku sempat berpikir meninggalkanmu waktu itu," ucap Hinata, mungkin padaku sebab tak ada siapapun selain kami berdua sekarang.

Ah, aku ingat seseorang pernah datang padaku sesaat ketika kupikir aku sudah mati, namun ia pergi. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali padaku 'kah? Hinata kau kah itu?

"Bolehkah aku memberimu nama? Karena kau jantan mungkin aku akan berikan nama laki-laki." Ia tersenyum lagi sementara aku hanya bisa menggeliat dalam pangkuannya.

"Coba kita pikirkan! Temujin? Taruho? Toneri? Hiruko? Menma? Bagaimana kalau Naruto?" tanyanya lagi dan sontak aku pun memprotes nama makanan itu, tapi hanya _meongan_ yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, meski aku mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan pita suaraku tak mampu mencapai sepatah kata pun dengan bahasa kalian.

"Kau suka? Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Naruto," ucapnya, sial bagiku ia tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

Meski begitu _Naruto_ juga tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya aku tidak diberikan julukan yang aneh atau menjijikkan sama seperti sebelumnya, hal yang membuatku mungkin berakhir dengan membenci diriku sendiri.

Bisa kulihat dedaunan _maple_ berjatuhan seiring udara dingin yang berhembus senyap.

Hinata bergerak membawaku masuk kembali, ia menaruhku di dekat perapian sama seperti sebelumnya sembari menambahkan dua tiga buah kayu bakar lagi. Hinata berjalan menuju jendela dan menutupnya hingga kini udara dingin tak dapat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku termenung, memandangi api yang membara, meletupkan kayu-kayu, hingga aku pun berdiri mengencangkan badanku dan berjalan menuju dirinya.

Hinata duduk, menghabiskan banyak waktunya menulis sesuatu entah apa itu, aku pun menjatuhkan dua kaki belakangku dan bertumpu pada dua kaki depanku—memandanginya.

Ia menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan menatapku sembari bertanya, "Kau lapar, Naru?"

Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku pun mendekat dan menaikkan kedua kaki depanku seolah meraih lututnya, ia sedikit banyak mengerti tingkahku dan mengangkatku tepat ke atas meja kerjanya sekarang.

Kertas polio bergaris, serangkaian alat tulis, juga satu figura berbingkai kayu dimana refleksi di balik kacanya memperlihatkan Hinata bersama seorang pria tua, tak banyak benda yang ada di atas meja ini.

Aku pun mengais sedikit bagian kacanya, Hinata pun kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. "Dia Ayahku."

Ia mengelus kepalaku hingga punggungku sebelum melanjutkan frasa berikutnya. "Kau tahu betapa senangnya ia dihari itu melihatku lulus Akademi Keperawatan. Menjadi seorang perawat yang mampu menyelamatkan hidup orang lain. Namun fisikku mendadak terlalu lemah, hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa lagi mengikuti kegiatan kerja."

Aku menatap jauh iris ametisnya seolah ingin berteriak, namun aku hanya bisa mengeong kecil. Aku pun memutuskan untuk diam, kemudian menjatuhkan keempat kakiku hingga duduk berbaring di depannya.

"Aku tak apa. Kau tahu Naruto, kita terlahir di dunia untuk satu tujuan, ya meski tidak semua dari kita terlahir untuk apa yang kita impikan. Keyakinan ini membuat kita lebih menghargai hidup, membuatku menghargai apa artinya hidup," ucapnya lembut padaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Apa maksud kata-kata Hinata? Jika benar, apa aku punya tujuan saat terlahir ke dunia ini? Aku tak mengerti, aku benar-benar tak mengerti, sesaat ketika aku tenggelam dalam kegundahaku Hinata mencium dahiku. Ah sial, kenapa ia melakukan itu? Apakah ia tidak jijik denganku? Aku membuka mata dan menatapnya kembali, ia benar-benar membuat hatiku menjerit kesakitan, mungkin menangis. Berhenti bersikap seolah aku ini spesial, bodoh! Seolah aku memiliki arti dalam hidupmu.

Ia batuk beberapa kali sebelum membaringkan kepalanya dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya, memandangiku, dan terlelap di meja itu.

.

.

.

Hari-hariku kini mulai lebih bermakna tepat ketika kuhabiskan tiap detiknya bersama Hinata. Kini kumengerti selama ini Hinata membiayai hidupnya dengan menulis berbagai cerita dan mengirimnya ke beberapa penerbit dengan bantuan pria yang sering mampir ke kabin kami. Meski dengan penghasilannya kami tidak pernah mendapat makanan mewah namun aku bahagia, aku bahagia hidup bersama malaikatku.

Aku menyayanginya.

Setidaknya perasaan damai itu tetap terjaga sampai tibanya hari ini.

Seorang pria berambut raven bertamu ke kabin kami, lengkap dengan setelannya jas dan dasi yang terlihat begitu modern.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata terkejut, sekembalinya dari dapur melihat pria itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam rumahnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu atau mengucap salam.

"Hn, kau masih bertahan di tempat kumuh seperti ini?" ucapnya dingin, Hinata pun menunduk.

Entah mengapa ekspresi Hinata begitu ubahnya ketika berhadapan dengan pria ini, segan atau mungkin terlalu takut buat sekedar menatap balik pembicara. Melihat dirinya yang gemetaran aku pun melangkah mendekat dan mengusapkan kepalaku di kakinya, mencoba sedikit menenangkannya.

"Bahkan kau lebih memilih hidup bersama peliharaan ketimbang tinggal denganku." Pria itu mengangkatku, mencengkram kedua ulu kaki depanku dan memaksaku menatap mata oniks miliknya.

Hinata bergegas merebutku darinya, memelukku erat, bahkan sedikit terisak. Aku tak mampu berekspresi apapun, yang kutahu terasa muncul sebuah lubang besar di dadaku mendengar isaknya yang tertahan.

"A-Aku sudah melunasi hutang-hutang Ayah. A-Aku juga sudah melunasi semua bunga-bunganya. K-Kumohon ampuni aku!" ibanya lagi sedikit menangis, sialnya suara parau itu membuatku benar-benar terluka.

"Tenanglah! Jangan takut seperti itu. Aku tidak datang buat membahas jasa lama. Aku juga suka kucing." Ia kembali mengambilku dari Hinata, mengelus kepalaku dengan pelan beberapa kali sebelum melepasku ke lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kehidupan yang bisa kau dapat lebih baik dari ini." Ia mendekat dan memegang pipi Hinata yang gemetaran, gadis itu memejamkan matanya hingga bisa kulihat dengan jelas air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pria yang Hinata panggil Sasuke dan ia mendekat lalu mengecup bibir malaikatku, cukup kasar sampai Hinata pun mendorong cepat dirinya juga membuahkan satu tamparan di pipinya. Gadis itu mengambilku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa termanggu di lantai, mundur beberapa langkah, dan jatuh terduduk sembari mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Ia menangis, ringkih dalam ketakutan. Satu lagi luka terasa ditoreh di dinding hatiku.

"Kumohon pergilah! Aku sudah bilang kita tidak punya sangkut paut apapun lagi. Pergilah! Pergi dari hidupku!" teriak Hinata padanya, begitu jelas tergambar vokalnya dalam pendengaranku disusul dengan suara batuk gadis itu beberapa kali.

Sasuke mengusap sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum memandangi kami berdua. "Baik, aku pergi. Aku bertanya-tanya sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan tanpa diriku."

Lelaki itu berjalan keluar membanting pintu kabin kami. Aku tak mampu bersuara apapun, aku benar-benar ketakutan, bahkan bisa kurasakan Hinata menanggung perasaan yang sama. Batuk Hinata makin bertambah, menggema di seluruh ruangan, ia melepas pelukannya dariku dan jatuh di lantai merintih kesakitan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kau bercanda 'kan? Berhenti menakutiku Hinata! Berhenti menakutiku lebih dari ini!

Sial, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang kubisa hanyalah berlari dan berlari. Kini aku mengejar lelaki itu yang terlihat sudah melangkah mantap memasuki limosin miliknya. Aku berteriak sekuat yang kubisa, meski kuragu ia bisa mendengarnya—tapi setidaknya telinga manusianya takkan tuli akan suara meonganku.

Benar saja, ia keluar kembali untuk menendangku menjauhi mobilnya.

Benda itu bergerak lambat meninggalkan tempat kami. Aku berlari, mengejarnya sekuat yang kubisa sambil terus berteriak. Terkesan menangis mungkin namun faktanya aku tidak punya kemampuan apapun buat menolong Hinata. Kumohon, Tuhan! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku!

Mobil itu kembali terhenti dan Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dalamnya sembari berjalan menuju diriku, memandangiku dengan pandangannya yang dingin.

Ia kemudian berjalan melewatiku, setengah berlari kembali menuju kabin kami yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Syukurlah. Terima kasih banyak Tuhan! Meski Hinata mungkin tidak menyukai ini, meski Hinata akan membenciku karena hal ini, tapi dengan begini aku bisa menolongnya, berguna buatnya. Tetapi hanya mampu mengemis dan berteriak meminta tolong seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga terasa amat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Tak terkira betapa susahnya menyusup masuk dalam rumah sakit ini, betapa sulitnya menemukan malaikatku kembali. Aku benar-benar harus bertindak tak terlihat oleh manusia lain yang kemungkinan akan menghambat langkahku.

Beruntung tak sengaja kulihat seorang yang tak asing bagiku dalam pembaringannya tepat ketika seorang perawat keluar dari ruangannya. Pintu itu menutup cepat dan kuselipkan kakiku di celahnya buat mencegah ia tertutup sempurna. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika kaki depanku terjepit namun kupaksakan mendorong pintunya dengan kepalaku hingga aku berhasil menyusup masuk.

Nampak jelas Hinata terbaring tak berdaya disana, dengan selang kecil di hidungnya yang terhubung dengan sebuah tabung buatnya bernafas. Aku memandang sedih dirinya dan menjatuhkan daguku di tangan lembutnya, mengusap-usapkan kepalaku dalam dinginnya telapak tangannya.

"Naru? Naruto?" panggilnya pelan, aku mendekat hingga kini sedikit naik ke bahu kanannya dan menjatuhkan daguku disana.

Aku disini, Hinata. Aku disini buatmu.

Kulihat seorang suster lagi masuk ke ruangan kami dan terkejut mendapatiku disana. Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menaikkan tangannya seolah berkata tidak apa dan wanita itu pun melanjutkan kegiatan cek medisnya.

"Tenten, apa dia ada disini?" tanya Hinata pada wanita itu.

Sang perawat terdiam, gadis yang dipanggil Tenten oleh Hinata menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya seolah menahan emosinya yang nyaris pecah. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Hinata! Aku akan lakukan apapun buat menolongmu terlepas darinya."

"Tak apa. Kau tak harus melakukannya sampai sejauh itu." Tersirat dengan jelas senyum tulus Hinata, membuat isak tangis perawat itu pun pecah.

"Hinata… Maafkan aku… " lirihnya, sebelum tangisnya benar-benar meledak ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar kami.

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas bahu Hinata, menahan pilu atas semua ini. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu. Merasakan cinta dan kasih sayangmu meski itu nyata ataupun semu belaka. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau ingin meninggalkanku!

Belum sempat tertutup luka di hatiku, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan kini pria oniks itu muncul kembali.

"Hn. Sudah kubilang lebih dari itu kau takkan bisa bertahan. Sampai kapan kau mau menolakku?" tanyanya datar dan bulir-bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipi malaikatku.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata, duduk di samping ranjang kami, dan memajukan wajahnya hingga sebatas telinga Hinata. "Katakan saja _bersedia_ dan aku janji akan lepaskan kau dari derita ini. Tentu saja, aku akan ikut membawa kucing itu bersamaku kalau kau mau."

"Hentikan, Sasuke-kun!" bisik Hinata sedikit terisak, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan dekap tangannya pada badanku.

Sasuke mendecih lalu berdiri kembali dan pergi, namun ia menahan pintu sejenak dan berkata, "Itu kesempatan terakhirmu, Hinata. Aku yakin ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita. Selamat tinggal!"

Jujur begitu menyakitkan melihat orang yang kusayangi diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi apalah dayaku, seharusnya aku menunjukkan sedikit rasa terima kasihku karena Sasuke sudah bersedia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit—melakukan suatu hal yang tidak kumampu.

Melakukan suatu hal yang mustahil bagiku, meski seberapa besar aku ingin melakukannya.

Dentum waktu pun berlalu.

Entah berapa hari sudah kami disini. Hari demi hari tak ada lagi senyum hangat yang terpatri di wajahnya. Pulpen dan kertas tergeletak sebagai alas ragam obat-obatan. Aku merasa begitu mati, merindukan hangatnya malaikatku, hangatnya dekapannya padaku, namun elusan tangannya pun sekarang serasa hampa.

Hari ini seharian aku berpangku di pahanya, melihat ia yang duduk bersandar menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela.

Perlahan kedua tangannya bergerak mendekapku lagi. Aku terkejut, terbangun karena dapat kurasakan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan menetesi kepalaku. Betapa hancur dan remuknya perasaanku melihat bagaimana ia menangis. Jika saja aku manusia mungkin aku akan berteriak sekeras mungkin, memeluknya seerat mungkin, dan mengatakan berulang kali bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kau sudah cukup besar, Naruto. Sekarang kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Hentikan.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi, berjalan lebih jauh... uhk uhk... uhk... lebih dari ini."

Hentikan.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, sekali lagi, buat yang terakhir kalinya. Ini akan jadi perpisahan kita."

Aku bilang hentikan!

Mungkin hatiku sedang menjerit dalam tangis sekarang. Mulutku hanya bisa mengeong beberapa kali dan mengusapkan kepalaku dalam peluknya. Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata meski hatiku terus menangis dan menjerit. Aku hanya bisa mengeong meski aku ingin berteriak ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

Hinata?

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, kau tahu bahkan sampai akhir hidupnya gadis itu masih saja merepotkanku. Dia sampai hati memintaku mengantarkan kertas-kertas cerpen itu sementara berbaring santai di rumah sakit."

"He? Masa? Lalu apa kau antarkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku buang semua tumpukan tulisan konyol itu ke tempat sampah. Kau pikir aku mau panas-panasan mengantri di ruang editor? Gadis sepertinya mana tahu biaya perawatan kulit, ia memang takkan bisa mengerti perasaanku."

Belum sepuluh-dua puluh langkah dari kuburnya, belum juga kering bunga-bunga putih itu, belum berlalu beberapa jam setelah mereka berkata hal-hal yang baik tentangnya—satu persatu wajah asli para pelayatnya pun mulai terbuka.

Apa peduliku.

Seberapa besar aku membenci mereka pun Hinata takkan bisa kembali lagi.

Bulu-buluku yang berwarna jingga kekuningan sedikit rontok terkena basahnya hujan kala itu. Tubuhku yang dulu bersih saat aku bersama Hinata mulai kotor kembali karena debu-debu juga lumpur tanah pemakaman. Aku kembali menjadi makhluk yang dipandang menjijikkan oleh orang-orang.

Aku bukan Anjing yang mungkin memiliki kesetiaan begitu besar pada tuannya, aku hanyalah seekor kucing yang mungkin akan mencari tempat lain ketika aku kehilangan rumahku.

—tetapi kaki-kakiku tidak bisa bergerak, melangkah menjauh dari tempat ini.

Seminggu berlalu, membawa hujan dan panas, dingin dan terik, angin dan dedaunan, namun aku masih mematung disana, memandangi nisan Hinata—tak perduli akan lapar dan dahaga.

Berharap aku bisa menggapainya, memeluknya, sekali lagi buat yang terakhir kalinya, sekali lagi buat meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah perpisahan yang sebenarnya.

Namun aku takkan mendapatkannya.

Hujan deras kembali turun mengguyur tanah pemakaman tempatku berpijak, namun kaki-kakiku masih terpaku di tanah. Hawa dingin kembali menyerang berulang kali tanpa ampun sampai akhirnya berhasil menjatuhkanku—membuatku tergeletak tak berdaya.

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan melayangkan pikiran apapun itu.

Kita terlahir di dunia untuk satu tujuan, meski tidak semua dari kita terlahir untuk apa yang kita impikan. Setidaknya itu yang aku yakini tentang apa artinya hidup. Keyakinan yang kumiliki tepat saat aku mendapat banyak waktu buat dihabiskan bersama seseorang yang benar-benar kusayangi.

Jelang saat aku akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan, disaat kata-kata terakhirku mungkin hanya berisikan kutukan pada kalian semua, Tuhan mengirimkan satu malaikat dari kaum kalian buat menyelamatkanku dan mengajarkanku apa yang sebenarnya kalian rasakan dalam hidup. Mengapa kalian tersenyum, kecewa, takut, bahkan menangis. Mengajarkanku jatuh cinta juga patah hati.

Selesai dengan itu Tuhan mengambilnya kembali dan mungkin akhir inilah yang Dia inginkan buatku—akhir dimana aku bisa memandang kalian semua dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda, dimana aku bisa mencintai salah satu dari kalian begitu besarnya meski tak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku ingin mengganti permintaan terakhirku dan kali ini yang kuminta adalah momen dimana aku bisa mengatakan padanya betapa aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, kesempatan kedua dimana aku bisa memandangnya dan mengatakan aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, saat dimana aku bisa melihat senyuman di wajahnya kala aku mengatakan aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Hinata, aku jatuh cinta padamu dan tak tergambar betapa besar rasa sayang yang sesalnya tak bisa kucurahkan buatmu.

Hatiku tersenyum, hatiku menangis.

Berikutnya hanyalah tetesan hujan yang kurasakan beberapa saat sebelum menuju tidurku panjangku, berbantalkan rerumputan, dalam naungan langit mendung di musim gugur.

.

.

.

 **~END~**

* * *

 _A/N: Akhirnya dua hari nimbrung di rumah sakit baru boleh pegang laptop sama_ _Bapak, yeay #ILoveUDad_ _:D_

 _Makasih ya udah membaca dan mereview (kalo ada). Happy Maso Maso Day!_


End file.
